Ready!
Ready! is a song performed by the Japanese girl group Folder 5. It is prominently featured in the short film Jango's Dance Carnival, which was attached to the second One Piece movie, Clockwork Island Adventure. The song was also used briefly in Episode 128, when Jango and Fullbody do a victory dance after a battle. Japanese lyrics Romaji Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai Kokoro ga karada oikoshi te Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo Chotto datte matterannai Mayonaka no hodou toiki o koorasete READY TO, STEADY GO! hashiridashita Omoi wa FULL SPEED de Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou setsuna sa aa tomaranai LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME kasoku tsuite Kontorouru dekinai yo Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo Todoketai nagareboshi Hajimete da ne kazoku ja naku tomodachi ja naku Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiteru Itsudemo kimi ni aitai yo Motto ippai gyutto daite Hoshizora no benchi kuuki ga furueteta READY TO, STEADY GO! hashiridashita Omoi ga hitotsu ni natte Kobore ochiru sono shunkan ni Negai o aa kanaete LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME mune ni himeta Hikari wa honmono dakara Zutto zutto kagayakihanatsu Eien no nagareboshi Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai Kokoro ga karada oikoshite Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo Datte zettai matterannai Osaekireru hodo hanba ja irarenai READY TO, STEADY GO! hashiridashita Omoi wa FULL SPEED de tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou setsuna sa aa tomaranai LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME kasoku tsuite Kontorouru dekinai yo Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo Todoketai nagareboshi English translation just words can't be understood, can't be fully conveyed my feeling outruns my body I want to see you now I can't wait any longer the midnight show stops my sighsjust words can't be understood, can't be fully conveyed my feeling outruns my body I want to see you now I can't wait any longer the midnight show stops my sighs ready to, steady go the feeling that began to run full speed this heart that beats strong and fast my loneliness won't stop lovin' you, lovin' me it's accelerating and can't be controlled the shooting star wanting to deliver this newborn importance it's the first time not as family, not as friends I feel you close to me I want to see you anytime embrace me more the air was shaking at the bench under the starry sky ready to, steady go the overwhelming feeling becomes one and at that moment it dripped please grant my wish lovin' you, lovin' me the light hidden within my heart is true the eternal shooting star that shines forever and ever just words can't be understood, can't be fully conveyed my feeling outruns my body I want to see you now because I can never wait I can't remain calm to stop my feelings ready to, steady go the feeling that began to run full speed this heart that beats stong and fast my loneliness won't stop lovin' you, lovin' me it's accelerating and can't be controlled the shooting star wanting to deliver this newborn importance Trivia * "Ready!" is a cover of the single "Baby One! Baby Two!" by the Super Eurobeat performer, Lolita. External Links *Wikipedia article about "Super Eurobeat" in which Lolita's song originally features. *video on youtube Site Navigation fr:Ready ! Category:Movie Songs